


Masshiro

by shinshingummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshingummy/pseuds/shinshingummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真っ白 (まっしろ ・ masshiro) - Japanese; adj<br/>     Pure white</p><p>White means purity, wholeness, an equal balance, new beginnings. Kuroo and Tsukki visit a shrine on New Year's eve, and they have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masshiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLoveCries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/gifts).



> A short one shot for one of those [prompt things](http://aerillaya.tumblr.com/post/132782661378/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on Tumblr. Something to get me back into writing again.
> 
> (Unedited—feel free to point out errors. :3)

It was that time of the year again when the rooftops were swathed in white and people left footprints on the sidewalks until the snow settled again to cover their tracks. Here and there children could be heard exclaiming their delight at the coldness they gathered in their tiny hands before some got hauled toward wherever their parents were taking them. Sendai was even colder this time of the year so, in a way, Tsukishima was relieved that he was in Tokyo at the moment. What he didn’t like was this city was significantly more crowded than his hometown—there were people rushing about every which way, some mumbling a quick apology when they ran into him.

Physical contact with strangers was not something Tsukishima was pleased by so he kept close to his companion. When their shoulders bumped, an arm wove around his back and then a gloved hand rubbed at his arm next. “Just a little bit more.” Kuroo’s eyes were looking ahead, Tsukishima saw when he snuck a glance. The older boy didn’t seem like he was aware of the act, or he was trying not to be obvious. Either way, it made Tsukishima feel warm.

Indeed, in a few more minutes of silence, they arrived at their destination. There were more visitors than Tsukishima had hoped but it was tolerable as there wasn’t that much noise. He made a little bow as they passed the _torii_ gates, noticing Kuroo do the same. Kuroo lead him to the _chouzuya_ and then to the end of the line to the shrine. As they waited for their turn, Kuroo would every now and then break their silence to, in an uncharacteristic hushed tone, tell him something about his university, some memory about their high school days, or something funny about his friends. Bokuto’s name popped up quite a few times, along with Kozume’s and Akaashi’s. Even though Tsukishima sometimes couldn’t follow his stories, he liked the glimmer he saw on Kuroo's eyes. The last one was about Bokuto’s prank-gone-wrong on Akaashi and Kuroo's eyes danced with glee as he detailed how everything backfired on his stupid best friend.

“You would think Bokuto-san’s learned his lesson by now.” Tsukishima commented. They were next so he hooked a hand into his pocket to get a coin.

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t want to.”

Tsukishima puzzled over what Kuroo was grinning about for a moment before he followed suit and approached the _shaden_. He wasn’t what one would call a firm believer, but he still observed the proper way to pay his respects. He might not exactly have faith in the gods they were praying to right now, but with all the amazing things in the world and universe, surely there was some “divine” power at play, whether it was called “god” or “science.” As it was, he gave thanks, mostly for the health of his family and friends. He peeked at Kuroo. Well, he counted as a friend, in a manner of speaking. Whatever he needed he already had, whatever he wanted he could get for himself, and whatever he couldn’t he didn’t think about anyway so that was it for his prayer.

Tsukishima had barely walked a couple of steps away before Kuroo put an arm around his shoulder. “Five yen, huh?” He gave Tsukishima a hard squeeze and then thumped his chest with his free hand and sniffed. “Why are you wishing for someone when you already have me?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose. Such melodramatic display wasn’t new to him but despite the cold, he could feel the temperature on his cheeks slowly rise. “Do you honestly believe that?” _That_ being the belief about offering five-yen coins in hopes of good luck in meeting friends or lovers, but the glimpse of the smile he saw on Kuroo before he let go of Tsukishima and walked ahead made him not want to correct himself.

Naturally, he wanted to get revenge for that—whatever _that_ was. Using words might make him say more embarrassing things so he crouched and scooped a substantial amount of snow in his hands. A few more steps and Kuroo wheeled around, probably noticing he wasn’t following. His hands automatically lifted in a surrender gesture.

“Tsukki...” Kuroo said his name as a question and warning. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba— goddammit!” Kuroo was hit squarely on the forehead, splattering bits of snow on his face, hair and clothes.

Tsukishima grinned, but there was a hint of threat in his gaze. “Did you just curse at me?”

“Aw, come on Tsukki. You know I didn’t curse _at_ you!” Kuroo’s eyes were following the ball he was tossing with one hand. He was confident with his aim but Kuroo being Kuroo managed to dodge this time around and before Tsukishima could grab more snow, strong arms had him in a locked embrace.

It seemed that, like Bokuto, he still had some learning to do. He willed his cheeks and ears to stop heating up as he squirmed. He might get used to the attention and proximity someday, but that's not today, it seemed. “Let me go, please.” Tsukishima could feel glances in their direction. “You’re not fighting fair.”

Kuroo shook his head; he wouldn’t budge. Tsukishima would feign docility and then suddenly try to break free but every time he did, Kuroo’s hold only tightened. So, he gave up and was now thinking of a new tactic.

“But I didn’t know there was a fight. You just attacked me out of the blue.”

“You deserved it.” He didn’t care for strangers’ stares but the two of them, tall as they were, were really starting to attract attention. Sigh. “Now let me go. I’m hungry.”

That distinctive smirk Tsukishima liked and hated was so wide on Kuroo’s face. “Is that your admission of defeat, sir?”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. Like hell it was. He might not be hot blooded when it came to winning but he definitely disliked losing. Kuroo did not show any sign of wanting to release him so in a last ditch effort, he swooped in for the kill to stop whatever Kuroo was about to say.

True to Tsukishima’s expectation, Kuroo’s grip loosened. He felt a sense of victory after their lips parted and Kuroo wasn’t saying anything but it only lasted until Tsukishima opened his eyes and saw the expression on the other’s face. Oh. He gulped and had to suppress a shiver. Before anything else could happen he fled, successfully extracting himself from Kuroo’s grasp this time.

It wasn’t until he had put a few metres between them that he got a reaction from Kuroo. “Ha!” The triumphant exclamation made Tsukishima jump but he didn’t look back. Not for the first time he wondered why he ever thought getting involved with Kuroo was a good idea. “I win!”

Tsukishima continued his fast pace but Kuroo caught up in no time, glomping him. “Look forward to my revenge later, Tsukki.” The low tone by his ear and the sing-song way Kuroo said his nickname made the hair on Tsukishima’s neck stand.

It was a complete loss for him.

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not experienced snow in Tokyo first-hand to know if you can have enough to make snowballs to throw at your boyfriend. In this fic, snow is used for imagery. :P


End file.
